Daniel Rand (Earth-12041)
, , , | Relatives = Scorpion (brother; in fate) | Universe = Earth-12041 | BaseOfOperations = Triskelion; formerly Aunt May's House, Forest Hills, Queens, New York City, New York; Tricarrier; S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier; K'un-Lun, Himalayas | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Green | Hair = Blond | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | Citizenship2 = K'un-Lun | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Vigilante, adventurer, S.H.I.E.L.D. trainee, high school student | Education = | Origin = Human who defeated the "undying" dragon Shou-Lao, gaining the power of Iron Fist from its molten heart. | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Paul Dini; | First = | HistoryText = Early Life Danny Rand is the 17-year-old martial expert, possibly one of the best in the world. He is also the acting CEO to Rand Industries inheriting the title on his father's death. At a young age Danny was raised in the hidden city of K'un-Lun. There he practiced daily in various disciplines and fighting techniques, allowing him to manipulate his t'ai chi ch'uan or chi to perform various tasks. When the time came he was sent on his final task to battle the dragon, Shou-Lao. He was successful and gained the mystical power of the Iron Fist. He was destined to rule his people, but was given a year to say good-bye to the outside world, but Danny decided to use his time helping people, during that he met Luke Cage and the became partners in crime fighting. Both he and Luke were later recruited by S.H.I.E.L.D. to join the Training Program along with White Tiger (Ava Ayala), Nova (Sam Alexander) and Deadpool (Wade Wilson). Great Responsibility While watching Spider-Man being tested, Danny commented that he finished the test under 20 seconds and that the Web-Slinger had potential despite his wild fighting style, agreeing with Power Man while disagreeing with White Tiger and Nova. He also took part in the group's efforts to save Spider-Man from the Spider-Cycle. He later aided Spider-Man in his lone wolf battle against the Frightful Four. After the fight, him, along with the rest of the Team were enrolled into Peter's high school. Doomed One of his first adventures with the trainees was insubordinately trying to defeat Doctor Doom, leading to a chaotic battle in the Helicarrier. They eventually won, but with much damage done. Venom Danny, Ava, Sam and Luke were disrupting Peter's life and his friendship with Harry as they drag him away with no explanation, Mary Jane showed up and told Peter to fix things with Harry by inviting Danny, Ava, Luke and Sam to Harry's party. A strange black symbiote attacked the party, taking over Flash. Power Man tried to take it out after it took over Nova, and managed to do it, but was bonded to him now. After Cage knocked out both Iron Fist and White Tiger, Spider-Man used electro-webs to attack him, successfully causing damage, but still, it didn't de-bond Cage. After saving the guests who were in the street from a falling ventilator, Spider-Man returned to the rooftop, where Iron Fist freed Power Man, but after dodging its many attempts, he was finally attached to the symbiote. It took over the team one by one, but eventually they were able to destroy the creature. Flight of the Iron Spider Danny and the team were fighting the Living Laser, but were helped by the Iron Avenger, Iron Man. He took an interest in Spider-Man and built him his own armor. He could not control his armor and disrupted all the team's missions causing damage along the way. The team confronted him after he was possessed by the Laser, that he was better without it, working together they sent the Living Laser to an alternate dimension. Why I Hate The Gym Taskmaster came to Midtown High School in search of Spider-Man, he tested the students in a obstacle coarse. Danny was chosen by Taskmaster who was in disguise as Coach Yaeger, to come on Saturday along with Harry and Flash. He discovered that Coach Yaeger was really Taskmaster who wanted Spider-Man. Danny fought off with Taskmaster, but was defeated, surprised by him instantly copying his moves that took him years of study in K'un-Lun. The Exclusive Danny and the team were in the cafeteria when Mary Jane Watson told everyone she has an exclusive interview with Spider-Man. Back in Black A new black costumed Spider-Man appeared on the scene, fighting crime better then the original. Iron Fist was with the rest of the trainees when Nick Fury showed them footage of a new Spider-Man. He, along with the others, wanted the new Spider-Man on the team, but, Spider-Man disagreed. Danny, Power Man, White Tiger, and Nova all caught Spider-Man's cold. Field Trip Danny and the team went one a field trip to a museum where they view a Nordic Stone. When Danny read the rock, it caused a Frost Giant to appear. They teamed up with Thor who had been turned into a frog by Loki. They meet Eitri the Dwarves' master forger. They requested his help to create weapons to defeat Loki. The team used their new weapons to battle Loki. They each use their shortfalls as a strength, Iron Fist was given a short sword, so he would stop hesitating, so he would trust his own instincts. The weapons worked and they defeated Loki. Freaky When Wolverine had his mind put in Peter Parker's by Mesmero, he was confused at school and threatened Danny and the team, but they just laughed at him, thinking it was just Peter being weird. Venomous Venom returned and starts attacking people. Nick Fury briefed the team on the search for Venom. The team discussed what happened while fighting Venom and he revealed the host was Harry Osborn. Spider-Man went to the lab to create a kind of Anti-Venom, as the team hunted down Venom. Venom came to the school hunting for Spider-Man as they tried to hold him at bay. He injected the Anti-Venom freeing Harry. While training, Spider-Man stopped the session and said thanks to the team. Then the team decided to use a special training program they created called "Squash the Spider". Me Time Spider-Man remembered he and the team went on a camping mission where Nick Fury ate a live scorpion. Strange Days Danny, during class, sensed a mystic force at hand. This was evident when everyone in his class suddenly fell asleep. He managed to pull Peter out of his dream before he fully became trapped in it. The demon known as Nightmare cast a sleeping spell over New York City. Iron Fist enlisted the help from Doctor Strange. He questioned Iron Fist's choice in bringing Spider-Man with him. Doctor Strange explained to them that it was the work of Nightmare and claimed that faith had brought Spider-Man to be with them. He took Spider-Man and Iron Fist to the Dimension of Dreams to confront Nightmare. Dr. Strange fought against Nightmare, his horse Dreamstalker, and his army of demons, who overpowered him. Dr. Strange started to believe that he was too weak against Nightmare and lost his magical powers. He was convinced by Spider-Man that it was just a dream and regained his powers, and together, they sealed Nightmare in a magic box. After they defeated him, Dr. Strange thanked Iron Fist and Spider-Man and reminded them to go back to Midtown High School before anyone figured out where they had gone. Awesome Danny was partnered Harry Osborn, for the school science fair. Iron Fist had to help the team defeat the Awesome Android, after Peter tried to use it for his science project. For Your Eye Only Danny spent time at a yoga studio meditating as seen on his Marvel Book page. Beetle Mania Iron Fist and the team were put on S.H.I.E.L.D. security detail to protect J. Jonah Jameson from a high-tech enemy. Things got personal when they also had to protect Mary Jane Watson from the Beetle. Snow Day On a snow day, Danny and the team were ordered to travel to I.C.E., to take part in winter training. They disregarded Nick Fury's order and Nova used the SHIELD database to travel to an island in the Carbbean. The island was revealed to be a prison to hold Sandman and when they tried to escape, they accidentally brought a piece of him back with them, and they stopped him before he could reach New York. Damage Following a fight with the Wrecking Crew, Iron Fist and the team were ordered by Nick Fury to work with Damage Control in order to find out the Wrecking Crew's motives. While working on Damage Control, they suspected Mac Porter. They discovered that four of the Damage Control workers were actually the Wrecking Crew in disguise using their Damage Control membership and equipment for robberies. Mac Porter arrived to help the team and the Wrecking Crew was defeated. Run Pig Run Iron Fist and the team tried to protect Peter from an Asgardian hunting party lead by Skurge on the great boar hunt. They after Peter as he was turned into Spider-Ham by Loki. I Am Spider-Man Danny and the team watched the Spider-Man musical created by Mary Jane Watson and starring Flash Thompson. When the Trapster attacked, they just thought it was part of the play and just continued watching. Not a Toy Iron Fist and the team had a training session with Captain America. He showed the young heroes how to fight and that training and skill can beat any opponent with enough practice. He left his shield for the team to look at stating that "It is not a toy". While handling Captain America's shield, Spider-Man accidentally threw it out of the window. Revealed The team battled the Frightful Four in a Oscorp warehouse. The fight was revealed to be a trap and they were attacked by a horde of Octobots. The team followed a small robot to Doctor Octopus' lair to find Spider-Man. Norman Osborn was transformed into the Green Goblin, who they had to fight. The team recovered in the infirmary as Nick Fury spoke with Spider-Man, who decided to go after the Goblin alone. Rise of the Goblin Iron Fist and the team followed Harry Osborn, trying to protect him from his father who had become the Goblin. The battle led through the school, but they escaped to the Helicarrier. The Goblin attacked causing Harry to become Venom again and the two creatures cause the Helicarrier to crash into the ocean. The team with nowhere to stay, Danny and the team were invited to stay at the Parker house. The Lizard Iron Fist and the team battled Doc Connors who has been transformed into the Lizard created from the DNA formula from Doctor Octopus' lab. Electro Danny lived with Peter Parker now and Danny meditated in his room but when the power went out, they viewed a message from Electro, now an energy life-form, who had turned off all the power in the city, Danny used his Iron Fist power to provide light for the room, which he had never done before. They fought Electro who had taken over all the the technology in the city. They caused him to split into so many times that he was returned to his human form allowing Spider-Man the opportunity to knock him out. The team then learned from the adventure and decide to have a electricity free evening. Kraven the Hunter Iron Fist and the team helped White Tiger battle Kraven the Hunter, the man who killed her father. Iron Fist and the team were drugged and put in a boat as hostages. The Sinister Six When Spider-Man was attack by the Sinister Six, he escaped and lead them to the shipping yard, where they were filmed by the Daily Bugle Helicopter. Using the camera, he called for help from the rest of the team. The two teams then battled, and the Sinister Six were defeated. The five criminals were then taken in custody by S.H.I.E.L.D. while the Lizard got away. Spidah-Man! Agent Coulson took Danny and the team to a water park as Spider-Man had to stay at home to study. Carnage Iron Fist and the team were assigned to protect Harry Osborn as he was attacked again by the Goblin. Peter was taken but when he returned, he was covered in the Carnage Symbiote. They battled the creature and Harry absorbed the symbiote becoming Venom again. The team now had to battle both Venom and the Goblin, but they were able to free Harry from its control. House Arrest Danny and the team planned to throw a party at the Parker house, but they set the security system off and were forced to fight for their lives against the house, destroying it in the process. Luckily, S.H.I.E.L.D. had an identical backup which they just dropped in place. The Man-Wolf Iron Fist and the team went on a mission to the Moon to rescue John Jameson, the son of J. Jonah Jameson, but they have to deal with the Man-Wolf who had taken over Jameson's body. They rescued him but was permanently mutated by the Godstone into a wolf-like hybrid. Itsy Bitsy Spider-Man Iron Fist and the team were transformed into miniature childlike versions of themselves. They were taken to the Helicarrier and tests were performed on them. Nick Fury with no other options was forced to put the team in D.A.Y.C.A.R.E., and monitored by Nanny Bots, with Agent Coulson's face. There they meet another little boy with snot coming out of his nose. The boy was revealed to be Loki out for revenge, but they are rescued by Thor who had also been transformed into a child. The team escaped D.A.Y.C.A.R.E. only to be attacked by the Destroyer armor, Nick Fury order the team to leave in a Quinjet, which was is destroyed and were forced to parachute to a rooftop. Loki then possessed the Destroyer as the battle lead to a nearby toy store. They were able to retrieve the Norn Stones, and with them, Loki was released from the Armor and they transformed him to a childlike form and returned themselves back to normal. Journey of the Iron Fist An elderly monk took Iron Fist away and said thank you and goodbye and left in a limousine. Spider-Man followed him to an airport as see Danny got on to a Rand Industries jet. Spider-Man hitched a lift and ended up in the hidden city of K'un-Lun. He was attacked by the Scorpion a fellow student at K'un-Lun monastery, who threatened the outsider, but Danny stopped the fight. They entered the monastery where Danny told Spider-Man of his origin: of defeating Shou-Lao and gaining the Iron Fist. He only went out into the world for a year to say his goodbyes as he was to be the new ruler of K'un-Lun, but he used that time to join the team to help battle for good. He now must take part in a test to prove his worthiness, but before it could begin, he was poisoned which blinded him. Danny chose Spider-Man as his proxy to take part in the test for him. The test were created to test the warrior's skill as well as spirit after a few near misses they reach the end. The Scorpion fell victim to the last trap believing himself the victor. Spider-Man rescued him, but the Scorpion betrayed him and seized the throne for himself. However, he had really lost and Spider-Man was claimed the victor with Danny's position as leader assured. The Scorpion attacked but was easily bested by Danny in battle. Danny now gained the powers of two Iron Fists, as he said goodbye to Spider-Man the Master allowed Danny to return with his friend allowing him another year in the outside world. Spider-Man tried to give the Master a fist bump as gratitude but is thrown out of the temple. Stan By Me The team arrived at Midtown High School in their civilian clothes to learn it had been attacked by the Lizard. Ultimate Deadpool After a training session, the team listened to former S.H.I.E.L.D. Trainee, Deadpool, as he recounted the time he defeated Doctor Doom singlehandedly. Venom Bomb Iron Fist and the team battled the Goblin. They defeated him and took him in to custody only for them to wonder how easily the Goblin went down. Guardians of the Galaxy Iron Fist and the team waited on the rooftop for Spider-Man and Nova to arrive. Spider-Man told them about Nova leaving Earth and the team. However, Nova arrived and told his friends he has decided to stay. Return of the Sinister Six Spider-Man and the team battled the Sinister Six again with the help of Norman Osborn and the Iron Patriot Armor. Though Spider-Man had won against the Sinister Six, Doc Ock turns Osborn back in to the Green Goblin who got away with the captive members of Spider-Man's team. | Powers = Seemingly those of Daniel Rand of Earth-616. | Abilities = Seemingly those of Daniel Rand of Earth-616. | Strength = | Weaknesses = * Cat Allergy: Danny is mildly allergic to cats. | Equipment = Iron Fist's Suit S.H.I.E.L.D. Communicator: A wrist communicator that Iron Fist uses to contact S.H.I.E.L.D. or his teammates. * Camouflage Mode: The com also has the function to turn itself invisible when not in use. Short Sword: A small blade forged by Eitri made from Uru metal. While wielding it, Danny must trust his instincts on creating an opportunity to strike rather than waiting for one. The sword remains in Eitri's possession should he ever need for it again. Espionage Gadgets: S.H.I.E.L.D. tech and equipment used for spy and undercover work. Iron Fist, along with his teammates used these to sneak into Brighton Beach High. * Image Inducers: A wrist watch like device that casts hard light holograms. * Unstable Molecule Uniform: A suit made from unstable molecules that can change into any outfit. * Psycho-Suggestive Paper: A type of psychic paper that appears as whatever the viewer wants to see. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Voiced by Greg Cipes * Iron Fist appears in the ''Ultimate Spider-Man Adventures'' comic. * Unlike most iterations, this version lacks the dragon mark on his chest, this is likely due to the series being meant for younger viewers. | Trivia = * Iron Fist with the rest of the team appear in Spider-Man's imagination throughout the series. * Iron Fist wears matching underwear underneath his costume, he states "it's a monk thing." | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Symbiotes-possessed Category:Magic-Based Mutates Category:Rand Family Category:Chi Manipulation Category:Goblin Formula Category:Midtown High School Student Category:Iron Fist Category:Businesspeople